


The Hospital Visit

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [4]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gen, a lot of crying, bisexual marcus is always loved, injured marcus keane, marcus/happiness forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: What happens when Marcus Keane’s loved ones are in the same room…





	The Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of The Exorcist characters. They belong to FOX.

—

Peter Osborne was asked to call Elizabeth Collins, to tell her that Marcus is in the hospital. He could feel her becoming speechless over the phone. Elizabeth is someone Marcus cares about very much, in turn of being supportive and knowing that he puts God first in place of others.

“How seriously?,” she asked him. Peter listened to her voice. She was from the same area as Marcus, but her English accent is more polished instead of the roughness in Marcus. He sighed to himself, finding it hard to talk about their Marcus. “He needed surgery.” 

After a few moments, they made a decision. Elizabeth is to fly out of New York when the next flight comes up. Peter told her that he will pick her up on the way to the hospital. “Can you puts in a booster seat? I am bringing Rosemary.”

Peter’s face brightens up when she mentioned Rosemary. Elizabeth’s daughter, and the apple of Marcus’ eye. The little girl with the matching dark hair and eyes with a smile that can brightens like the sun. The exact description of what Marcus saw her as. What Marcus needed in this time of need….

—

At ten in the morning, Peter saw Elizabeth carrying a little dark-haired girl in her arms. He waved his hand at them, helping Elizabeth with Rosemary by putting her into his arms. He kissed the girl on the forehead, which woke her up from her nap. She looks at the kind man’s face, her eyes telling him a certain question. “We will see him very soon.”

Some time later, they got to the hospital in Seattle. Visiting hours haven’t started yet, but an exception have been made by the distress of Rosemary’s emotions. She was in tears, “I wanna see him!!”

Elizabeth has hushed her daughter, “In a few moments.” Minutes later, Father Tomas Ortega came out of the hallway. He looks like he haven’t slept that well. Tomas rubbed his eyes, in time to notice Rosemary who was still crying. He knows how she felt. He reached for her hand, “Rosemary… chica…. We are going to bring you over to your dad…”

When Marcus grew close to Elizabeth, to the point to being in the long run… he let Rosemary call him Daddy. “She needed a father…. I couldn’t see anyone else in the role…,” Marcus told the others when they asked him why he let her.

Hearing that Rosemary is his daughter, they were let in early. Tomas bought Rosemary to the closed hospital room door, pushing it open in a soft manner. Long enough to let Peter and Elizabeth in as well.

They each noticed Rosemary watching Marcus in focus. The man in the hospital bed, eyes closed with tubes wrapped around his long and lean body. On his face was more than fine lines. It looks like he received several stitches from whatever injuries he suffered.

Rosemary grew curious, she whispered loudly to Tomas. “Is he awake?!” At first, Tomas was about to shake his head until they heard a slight laugh from the bed. “I am now…”

A bright smile appears on her face as she ran over to his side, “Daddy!” A matching smile appears on his own, “Nice to see you too darling.” It was clear that Rosemary wishes to be with Marcus in bed from the way she tries to get onto the bed. Tomas walks over to her, so he can lift up Rosemary and places her next to Marcus.

Marcus have to be careful on how he can move around. In case his stitches pop out. He wrapped one of his arms around Rosemary’s smaller body. Bringing her close to him for a cuddle. “I miss you…,” Rosemary spoke to Marcus. She looks up to him with sincere emotions, “Are you getting better?”

He continues to look at her, seeing this angel in front of him. “I am. But slowly.” He started to use his other arm. Carefully, of course to lift up her face with his fingers. “Promise me that you are gonna pray for me. And be a good girl for your mum and Peter.”

Rosemary listened to his words. She still looks like she could cry at the sight of her father. His pale blue eyes grew bigger and slightly lighter in color. The lines on his aged face deepens. Forcing himself to hold back the tears. Even though he wanted to cry himself. “I do them all.”


End file.
